Apocalypse Dragon
The Apocalypse Dragon is an epic dragon of the Apocalypse element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The apocalypse dragon's huge fangs and terrifying talons can inflict gruesome injuries. Add that to the dragon's monstrous size and formidable strength and you have a creature no one wants to mess with. Not to mention its arrow-headed tail is sharper then steel and can slice through bedrock like butter. Defenses Apocalypse dragons don't exactly need defenses. Any dragon that catches sight of their trademark bold coloration, expect perhaps a gold olympus dragon, will immediately lose any desire to fight. Mother dragons protecting their babies are always an exempted condition, of course. Other Abilities Apocalypse dragons have the most powerful roar of any dragon besides the thunder dragon. They are also excellent fliers and quite intelligent. Breath Weapon The apocalypse dragon's pyroclastic blast mimics the effects of a violently erupting volcano. It overwhelms its enemies in searing heat and blinding ash. However, like a volcano, the ground around the blast will be very fertile and plants will grow very well here. Weaknesses The wizards have not yet discovered any of the apocalypse dragons' weaknesses. Habitat Regions Apocalypse dragons are found in volcanic regions such as Wrothmoore, Garita, or occasionally even the Palagos Islands. They are also found near the Scar of the World. Preferred Home Apocalypse dragons seem to love desolation and devastation, so they prefer to live near active volcanoes but will settle in dormant volcanoes if necessary. Sheltering/Nesting Apocalypse dragons that live in volcanoes will nest in the heart of the volcano making it almost impossible for them to be attacked. Those that live in the Scar of the World live very deep down in the canyon using their powers to make a hole in the rock-face. Diet Apocalypse dragons are carnivores, and not at all picky about what prey they take, but they tend to not eat other dragons for some reason. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Apocalypse dragons are unpredictable and aggressive. Wild-born apocalypse dragons are practically impossible to tame; ones born in parks are more docile, but still very difficult to handle even by the experts. Social Order Apocalypse dragons of both genders are highly territorial. Territory disputes often end in fights to the death. Relationship to Wizards Apocalypse dragons are extremely dangerous and should never be approached in the wild. They resist the control of humans fiercely and will cook anyone who invades their territory. This has led to the institution of apocalypse dragon preserves where they can live in peace with their neighbors. DDLA has ranked them as 5. When in a park Breeding Apocalypse dragon can be breed from any two dragons with the Plant, Cold, Lightning, and Metal elements. Habitats These (sometimes) destructive dragons can be placed in Omnitats, Spooky, and Apocalypse habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating Few is known about apocalypse dragon's mating rituals, because they release such hot and so much flames from all over their body when looking for a mate (and even more during the mating) that no invisibility spell and fire resistance spell can help. Birth Apocalypse dragons will use magic to make a small crevice next to their nest, and insert a small amount of lava into the bottom by unknown means. After they add the lava, they will lay their egg in the crevice. Apocalypse dragons are extremely protective of their egg and they will kill any life within sight. We only know of how apocalypse dragons take care of their eggs by an unknown wizard who used an Invisibility Spell to spy on these dragons and take notes. Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery Ancient temples in the West described this dragon, claiming it would arrive when the world was doomed. After an archaeologist named Oxley discovered the drawings, he flew into a state of lunacy. He was convinced that the world was to end. Nobody believed him, and thus, nobody expected Garita to erupt exactly when Oxley predicted the end. When apocalypse dragons started to rise from the magma, Oxley tried to make peace with them as if they were extraterrestrials. The apocalypse dragons, however, saw Oxley as the leader of the humans, putting themselves into debt to the lunatic. Origin of Name Apocalypse dragons were named because they hibernated within the mythic volcano Garita, a super-volcano the wizards feared would destroy the world when it erupted. When they emerged instead of an apocalypse occurring. Magic Apocalypse dragons magic is mainly mælstromancy, otherwise known as disaster magic or apocalypse magic. Out of all the dragons of the apocalypse element, the apocalypse dragon is the most proficient in this magic. They also excel at pyromancy and have some control over theomancy, specifically the part of prophecies and omens. It is possible that apocalypse dragons also are able to use magmamancy due to the way they tend their eggs, but the wizards cannot confirm that for sure. Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Wyverns Category:Epic Dragons Category:Apocalypse Category:Carnivores Category:Inhabitants of Garita Category:Inhabitants of the Scar of the World Category:Inhabitants of Wrothmoore Category:Inhabitants of the Palagos Islands Category:Dragons named after their cultural associations Category:DDLA Rank 5